warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/PvP/Tournaments/Sealed/Enclave Only
Introduction The Sealed Enclave tournament is the only 50-card tournament that can be participated by using in-game gold only. As of this the tourney is very popular among the players. This tournament is majorly revolved about the Xeno and anti-Xeno cards. In this card set, most of the top-class cards are Xeno or anti-Xeno cards, such as Xeno Interceptor and ComSat Terminal. The faction limits of the common, uncommon cards are largely eliminated since the cards majorly targets Xeno, which is the dominant faction in the set. Rewlf2 2011Sep22T03:40:40(UTC) More than any other Sealed tournaments, this one seems to have the greatest chance of giving you a set of cards that is simply unusable. If you find yourself with mostly 2+ wait cards, bad Rares and zero synergy, it's usually best to just stay at 1000 as that's usually enough to get you in the top 50%. 2011Oct31@16:20:22(UTC) Card Analysis Powerful Anti-Xeno Cards Don't play a Xeno-heavy deck unless it is very strong, because so many anti-Xeno cards in the set are very powerful: *Ajax (Strike 1, Commander) is only Uncommon and turns up regularly. *ComSats (Weaken All 2, non-Wall Structure) and Artillery Encampments (Strike 2, non-Wall Structure) are difficult to destroy in this environment. (Only Tyr's Hunter, Invasion Coordinator and Cannon Walker have Siege.) *Smog Tanks (Weaken All 1) and Revolvers (Strike 2) can make your life miserable if they survive to activate. 2011Oct31@16:05:48(UTC) Mimic Spam The caveat to units like Smog Tank or Revolver, though, is that Sealed Enclave is also a very Mimic-heavy environment. Hydraulis is common, and many other cards (including some with 0 or 1 wait) with Mimic show up regularly. Decks with few or no Mimic-vulnerable abilities can take a big weapon away from their opponent. 2011Oct31@16:05:48(UTC) Risky Assaults One health cards are very risky in this set. Tremor Hunter and company may look nice, but Death from Above and the common and omnipresent Glaive make short work of them. On the topic of risky cards, Tremor Wyrm should never, ever be used in Sealed Enclave. Its chance of hurting you rather than helping you is very close to 100%. 2011Oct31@16:05:48(UTC) Flying Units Flying can be a powerful advantage in this Set as there are only 2 anti-air units. Popular Ryoko will render Cannon Walker useless against fliers leaving only fragile Razor Hawk only alternative. This makes Xeno Interceptor and Phoenix dangerous cards unless opponent has strike. Wredniak 2012Apr01@22:31:23(UTC) Counter Cards With lack of effective pierce units, cards with counter remain one of the best solution against armored cards. Mind Controller is capable of killing even 2 enemy units before it even activates. Wredniak 2012Apr01@22:31:23(UTC) Honorable Mentions There aren't a ton of Fear cards in the set, but they can be a very good option if you happen to get the cards to support them as two of the more popular Commanders (Hydraulis and Ryoko) are low Health. Most are 2+ cooldown though, so you'll have to be sure you can keep them alive long enough to activate. 2011Oct31@16:05:48(UTC)